1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous progression of the technology, various kinds of portable electronic devices have been developed, such as notebook computers, smart phones, tablet PC, and so on. Users are able to process, receive and send data at anytime and anywhere with the portable electronic devices which has become indispensable elements for human life.
Taking a tablet computer as an example, the tablet computer has advantages of being light in volume and portable, thus it is very convenient to use when users are outside. In addition, when users are home or at work, the screen of the personal computer may be externally connected to the tablet computer, so as to use the larger external connected screen to display the operating image of the tablet computer, and perform various operations such as word processing, holding video conferences, or the like. Under the above mentioned using method of the tablet computer and the external connected screen, how to switch the various operating modes of the tablet computer and the external connected screen by using a simple process has become an important issue of the tablet computer designs.